Chronology of the Universe
Timeline Of The Universe(Morse: - .. -- . .-.. .. -. . / --- ..-. / - .... . / ..- -. .. ...- . .-. ... .)(Binary: 01010100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010101 01101110 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101) covers all of the lifetimes of our Universe. The beginning of everything is the Big Bang, is like inflation. The Big Bang started in 13.8 billion of years. Here is the timeline of our Universe, this includes the Historical and Future timeline. If we compress the timeline of the Universe within for just 1 year. The Hoomans appeared at just within at least 6 seconds and only the matter of milliseconds. You made your home look like shit today. Humans will have two option, Extinction... Or Immortalities, that will spread throughout the Universe, becoming the most powerful beings that making our Kim Kardashian Scale became more powerful. Okay, let's just started: Timeline History * 13.8 billion years ago: Since the Big Bang happens, Space and Time begins. The temperature during the Big Bang is infinitely hot and opaque that it vaporizes everything. Quantum Fluctuations is responsible for creating the massive Universe. Show some respect but don't be stupid. LOL! * 10-43 seconds after the Big Bang: The Planck Epoch(or Planck Era), the earliest thing that happens after the Big Bang, or the Universe is born. The Planck Length, The Planck Time, The Planck Mass, The Planck Charge, and The Planck Temperature has been given thanks to the German theoretical physicist Max Planck the Plankton. * 10-38 seconds after the Big Bang: Grand Unification Epoch, the typical era which is existed before the Planck Era, the elementary particles are beginning here and the force of gravity, which separates from other basic quantum physics and other fundamental forces. The first anti-matter is also being developed. Anti-matter annihilates the matter itself whatever. ** For example, A banana annihilates Anti-banana or vice-versa. Which would explode like Tsar Bomba nuclear test when it happens... ** Another example is the male and a female fighting each other, this is what feminism has gone too far and probably have gone mad in front of the man. Maybe also known to be as "Feminazis"! * 10-35 seconds after the Big Bang: Inflationary Epoch(or just simply Inflation... Not meant to be confused with Biggity-Giggity Gang Bang), a development for the Universe. Tiny quantum fluctuations that were left by the Big Bang expected to inflate larger than it imagined by using Dark Energy as the Universe would expand like a plague. Quantum fluctuations are possibly like a bit of String Theory. They have its dimensions. * 10-35 seconds-10-12 seconds after the Big Bang: Electroweak Epoch, the strong nuclear particles began to separate like Little Bird's maneuver. Particle interactions mass-produced large numbers of elementary particles including the W and Z bosons, and Higgs bosons. Making radiation out of Universe and supports with mass. * 1 second-3 minute after the Big Bang: Lepton Epoch, The sub-atomic, elementary particles like Leptons dominated the mass of the Universe. This is why Child Universe is interested in elementary particles. * 10 seconds-377,000 years after the Big Bang: Photon Epoch... W.I.P * 3 minutes after the Big Bang: Nucleosynthesis Epoch, the Universe is still opaque, and extremely hot with a temperature of around a billion degrees. Afterward, the Universe will finally develop the element: Hydrogen. In about the three-quarters of hydrogen and a one-quarter of helium. As we all see the proportions today. Although the stars. First is the quark or other elementary particles such as Photons, Neutrinos, and Higgs bosons develop; then the Protons, Neutrons, and Electrons; and finally the Atoms as the result. However, the atoms were still not being created yet. * 47,000 years after the Big Bang: Radiation-Dominated Era, the Universe has become so retardedly toxic through other Universes and being filled up with radiation. Universe has been poured the amount of plasma, a sweet soup of atomic nuclei and electrons. * 400,000 years after the Big Bang: CMB Epoch, the acronym or the abbreviation of (Cosmic Microwave Background). The Universe has cooled down to 3000 degrees because of the Universe needs to go to the Goldilocks Zone, as the Universe is Goldilocks and needs just a right porridge of it. Mmm, so tasty! The CMB is like a microwave. The tiny little quantum fluctuations are seen as the bathtub to the Universe, as it seems to be a region of it within slightly a lower or higher temperature. * 400,000-4 million years after the Big Bang: Dark Era(Also known as Dark Age), The universe is becoming darkish due to cooling temperatures, and became transparent. The Dark Era has begun forming the star. * 4 million years after the Big Bang: Reionization, The first known star was formed, it's name known to be as "HE 1523-0901" also known as "Universe's First History of a tiny little Atom". * Anno Domini(In The Year Of Our Lord) * 1956 AD: Modern Flat Earth Theory Organization was founded in the middle of nowhere in Great Britain, Samuel Shenton is responsible for creating such thing as the Flat Earth Theory. "BEGONE, THOTS" meme has become "BEGONE, FLAT EARTHERS" meme. * 2006 AD: Some shits ** August 27: Roblox has been officially released. * 2018 AD: All of our rotten pollution. Now that our Universe is continually expanding without giving some shit about you and your computer. ** September 1: The Pewdiepie vs T-Series Livestream has now started. Future * 10,000 years from now: Antares, the star which is 619.7 light years away from Earth; will now go supernova or in other prefixes, it'll go full-berserk and will be visible daytime with a naked eye. * 10^30 years from now: The rest of the remaining stellar remnants that are not discharged from their galaxies will now taking a one-way ticket to the central galactic supermassive black hole or quasar. * 10^106 years from now: In case, all physical objects had been decayed to subatomic, elementary particles, and thus the Universe begins the Dark Era. All the black holes are evaporated via Hawking Radiation. * 10^1500 years from now: The assuming protons decaying is not possible. All of the particles are being merged all together to form the most common iron isotopes called "Iron-56 Isotope", which also form the hypothetical type of compact stars called "Iron Star". However, if the Human Civilization or other civilizations have survived until up to this point. They will still continue consuming a lot of energies FE that comes from Latin, and it stands for Ferrum also known as "FurthestExtreme". * W.I.P Category:Article stubs Category:Universe